Arthur's Big Mistake
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Arthur Weasley agrees to his sons' requests to take them in his new flying car. However, when Molly finds out what he has done, Arthur will regret ever listening to children!


_**Written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (write about someone on the other end of a jinx, defence, afraid, stammer)**_

 _ **Written for the Character Pyramid Challenge (Arthur Weasley, speech)**_

* * *

 **Arthur's Big Mistake**

Arthur Weasley practically cowered behind the couch as he dodged another blue spark from his furious wife.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly roared, gripping her wand so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Arthur Weasley, you look me in the eyes right now and tell me you didn't do it!"

"I can't do that, Mollywobbles," Arthur replied, his speech rigid and quiet as he tried to avoid Molly's fury.

"Don't call me that!" Molly demanded. "Now come out here and talk to me, or I'll give that other foot of yours a good workout."

Arthur looked down at his red and swollen right foot, where Molly's stinging jinx had caught him. It was turning into the size of a watermelon. Arthur knew it would keep growing until she was satisfied that he had given her the truth – and not just the small, miniscule part of the truth he had attempted before.

"I'm waiting." Molly's wand was raised again.

Too afraid of her when she was like this, Arthur swallowed and looked her in the eye.

"So tell me, Arthur, did you, or did you not, take our sons for a ride in that _car_ of yours?"

"They asked, dear," Arthur stammered.

"And if I asked you to set fire to this house, would you do it?"

"Well no… I…."

Molly Weasley's face was a very bright red as she glared at her husband. "So, when five little boys ask you to do something that is quite clearly dangerous, you simply agree to their request? You know very well that that car is not safe to drive, let alone _fly_!"

"Actually, dear, I have given it some wonderful modifications. It now –"

"It is _not_ safe for _my_ sons to be flown around in!" Molly accused. "Do you hear me, Arthur Weasley? You are not to use that car as a transportation method for any of the children. I don't care if they beg you, you are not to do it. They will continue to use the safe methods such as the Floo Network or the Portkey. Do you understand?"

Arthur Weasley felt like a small child being scolded by his mother. He had no defence that could stop the rampage his wife was on. He had only taken the boys for a quick fly around the nearby village. Each and every one of them had loved it.

The return, however, had been less than enjoyable. As he had brought the car into landing, Molly had been waiting out the front, arms folded across her chest and little Ginny hiding behind her skirt.

It was then all of them knew they were in trouble.

"Do you understand me, Arthur?" Molly's wand had not lowered at all. Arthur was becoming increasingly cautious. She had already made it obvious she was not afraid to harm him; his foot – now the size of a Quaffle – proved that.

"Yes… yes… I understand," Arthur said. "I will not – under any circumstances – take our children in the car without your permission. However, if I use it to get to work –"

The glare that came from his wife stopped him from finishing that sentence. He bowed his head, accepting defeat.

"Good," Molly said after she realised he had accepted his fate. "Well, I'm glad we have that sorted." She tucked her wand into her apron and studied Arthur's swollen foot. "Oh dear. I think we may need some ice for that. Why don't you go and sit down, dear."

As Molly hurried to find some ice, Arthur limped over to armchair and sat down with a loud _huff_. As he waited for her return, he contemplated the big mistake he had made in taking the children out. Of course, he knew perfectly well that the car was safe to fly. He had charmed it himself and he would never have made it unsafe when his whole intention was to make it something for the family to use.

Nonetheless, when Fred and George had pleaded with him to take them out, he had considered Molly's reaction. He had known she wouldn't be pleased and that if she knew, she would forbid it. So of course, he had snuck the boys out when she was busy with Ginny.

"Here's the ice, dear," Molly said, bringing it over with a cloth wrapped around. She placed it affectionately on his foot. "Oh dear, it is a rather nasty stinging jinx, isn't it?"

Arthur grunted a response. He'd be off work the next day, he was sure of it.

Molly looked up at him with a smile, and leaving the ice on, she stood and stated, as if nothing had happened in the past hour, "I better put dinner on. I bet everybody is hungry." And she hurried off before Arthur could give her a response.

* * *

 _ **That was fun! Hehe. Please leave a review if you read this, I would really, really love to hear your thoughts about this one. Thanks!  
**_


End file.
